Over the past several years, various voting events have been offered in order to drive/entice participation while offering no opportunity for consideration other than an occasional sweepstake offering.
However, in spite of the extraordinary effort that has been expended in developing new voting formats, no production has been able to provide consumers opportunities to achieve true power and dignity
In particular, viewers of, for example, some reality-based television, are able only to participate as a respondent with no opportunity to receive anything more than being listed on a leader board or at best entered into a drawing based not on how they responded but just responding. For example, viewers of “American Idol” are asked to vote for their favorite contestant as many times as humanly possible and are offered nothing, but a chance to see which contestant has a fan base that is willing to place a highest number of votes. A lady by the name of Betty Williams once told me that if someone votes 6 times for one of the final two contestants she didn't vote for she canceled out their 6 votes because she votes 7 times for the other contestant. Another example is when FOX news reported that an owner of a telemarketing company in Texas voted for Kelly Clarkson over 3 million times by using technology available to his company. Furthermore, dialing repeaters are accessible to the public for just this type of multiple voting method. And they say voting is based on a democratic principle, by whom, the producers of AI, I say not. This brings us to the point of “American Idol” judges. The three judges in essence are self appointed America representatives due to the fact that the three judges make the final decision on which contestants are presented for American to vote on. Do did these individuals qualify to represent America?
Consumer information and behavioral characteristics are factors in determining the costs and effectiveness of all media. A primary target demographic for producers and advertisers is the 18-49 age group. The Nielsen rating system, however, has come under criticism from industry sources questioning its accuracy and effectiveness of demographic targeting for purposes of determining advertising revenues.
Further, existing market research services and measurement procedures can, at best, be characterized as being inadequate for capturing accurate and detailed viewer patterns and preferences.
Prior art systems have also been characterized by the lack of sample information, sample size, biases in selecting marketing research samples and errors in data interpretation.
Cable television, satellite, terrestrial broadcast, and Internet systems afford viewers a multiplicity of programming material.
With such a broad range of content, broadcasters and producers attempt to attract eyeballs in order to generate advertising revenue. The goal of broadcasters and producers is to attract and maintain an audience in order to identify and number eyeballs in order to provide current and potential advertisers or revenue providers with a viewership metric.
In order to attract new viewers, broadcasters are attempting to introduce various genres of programming such as interactive events and series with and without viewer participation. When a genre proves to be popular other programmers are generally compelled to duplicate one or more aspects of the genre or program type.
Further, video recording equipment, such as some digital video recorders, for example, may allow deletion of advertising messages. A survey by one digital recorder manufacturer indicates that 84 percent of customers skip advertisements.
Broadcasters employ metrics of how many viewers watch each program in order to attract advertisers and to set advertising rates.
An exact count of the number of viewers of a program is difficult to establish, in contrast to newspaper or magazine publications.
An information service commonly employed is the Nielsen ratings from Nielsen Media Research, Inc headquartered at 299 Park Avenue New York, N.Y. 10171. Nielsen Media Research typically asks viewing habit questions to a small sample of approximately 5000 households. From this sampling, Nielsen generates a measure of how many people watched a particular program or advertisement. The above attempts at measuring and retaining an audience is shown by the embodiments of invented material described herein as poor at best and proves the new methods and system are soon to be embraced by future licensees and businesses associated of the inventor.
The recent hit show on the NBC network, “The Apprentice” broke a Television participant application World record of 215 thousand applicants. The inventions described herein will show how the new Television participant application record will exceed the existing application record by many times over.
High percentage of improperly cast elements for productions.
Consumers/viewers are represented by unqualified individuals and teams determining which elements are to be incorporated into audio and visual events and series.
Events and series that generate revenues based at least in part on a number of viewers generally provide little or no consideration to viewers.
Show AFI text explaining 200 plus billion direct marketing spend and how Television producers and networks are attempting to garner of percentage of the spend.
Currently, various types of un-novel and obvious element response periods are conducted within all industries. Most notably are the entertainment, manufacturing and service industries. Whenever elements are provided to the public for entertainment, consumption, or service, the elements are a result of one or more of the element response periods.